


Dust The One You Love

by blind-cupid (MandiLu)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/blind-cupid
Summary: Bog clutched the vial of love potion close to his chest. He repeated the Sugar Plum Fairy’s instructions to himself:“Dust the one you love and be the first she sees when she opens her eyes.”Could he really go through with it? He felt his desperation choking him. He loved her so much he could barely breath.





	Dust The One You Love

Bog clutched the vial of love potion close to his chest. He repeated the Sugar Plum Fairy’s instructions to himself:  
“Dust the one you love and be the first she sees when she opens her eyes.”

Could he really go through with it? He felt his desperation choking him. He loved her so much he could barely breath. As he thought about her, his stomach clenched and he felt warmth spread from his chest. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. More than that, she was his best friend and closest confidant. He had to have her for his queen. 

If only she loved him in return. 

“Bog?”

Bog started and hid the potion behind his back. He looked into the eyes of his beloved. He sighed. She was achingly beautiful in every way. Sweet and kind but also brave and strong. She smiled brightly at him, clearly pleased to see him. 

“Bog? What are you hiding behind your back?” She lifted an eyebrow and quirked her lips. 

“It...it’s a surprise for you!”

“Oh!” He eyes lit up and her cheeks warmed. He wanted so much to cup her small face in his palm and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs as he pulled her towards him... His eyes had drifted to her lips and he snapped them back to her eyes. 

“Yes. Umm... but you have to close you eyes.” 

She let out a soft, almost shy giggle and closed her eyes. Bog uncorked the love potion and deposited a generous amount in his hand. She would love him and everything would be alright, he comforted himself. He lifted his palm to lips and blew the dust gently into the face of the woman he loved. Her features were illuminated with a pink glow for a moment. The dust landed on her lashes, nose and cheek bones then dissolved into her face.

“Okay, open your eyes.” He trembled with anticipation. How would she react? Would she leap into his arms and hold him tight? Would she kiss him lovingly but with searing passion? Perhaps she would break out into song!

Her eyes opened and he could see the amber of her irises. The moon shone through her violet wings, alighting on his face. She smiled softly then confused looking around until her eyes stopped on the vile in his hand.

“Oh, is that my surprise?” She pointed to love potion. “What is it?”

Bog’s face fell. It hadn’t worked. But of course it didn’t work for him. Even with a love potion he was too hideous to love. His heart began to crack and he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself together. Marianne, the love of his life and he would never have her. Despair washed over him like crashing waves in a storm. The love potion slipped from his failing grip and shattered at his feet. The weight of his heart felt too heavy to bare and he fell to his hands and knees ignoring the shards of glass from the broken love potion.

“Bog! What’s wrong? Bog? Talk to me!” Marianne was kneeling before him pulling his face up to look at her. 

He looked at her face drinking her in for what he was sure would be the last time. He was a miserable wretch. She’d never forgive him. He closed his eyes tight to keep the tears at bay and so he wouldn’t have to see her face twist in disgust.

”It was a love potion.”

Silence. He could feel her stiffen before she dropped her hands. 

“Did...Bog are you telling me you used a love potion on me?” He nodded and lowered his head in shame. “W-why?” Her voice trembled. 

“Because I...” His voice cracked and he was on the verge of breaking into sobs. “Because I love you Marianne. Because I love you so much it hurts and I just wanted you to love me back.” She sucked in a breath. He wondered if she’d punch him or run him through with her sword. “But it didn’t work.” 

“Didn’t work? When did you use it?”  
His head and eyes snapped up to hers in confusion. 

“Just now when you closed your eyes.”

“And that was the only time?” She looked relieved.

“Yes.” His brow wrinkle deeper. 

“Bog. I love you too. I’ve loved you nearly since the first time we met.” Her hands returning to cup his face. She looked into his blue eyes. “The potion didn’t work because I _already am_ in love with you.”

__

Bog looked at her amazed. Could it be true? She then gently guided his face toward hers and captured his lips. Trying to convince him without words that he hadn’t needed a love potion because she already loved him and it was real love, not the kind that comes in a bottle. 

Eventually she did pull away.

“But... if you ever try to manipulate me like that again, I will rip your wings off.” And he believed her.  
He chuckled and found her lips again. He loved his feisty fairy princess and she loved him and he didn’t even need a potion; because it was real love.

**Author's Note:**

> What if there was no first loves that had left them jaded? This is if Bog would still be insecure enough to use the love potion on Marianne.


End file.
